


Alarm Clock

by Elaine_ORoake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-neighbors, F/M, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, alarm clock, angrily asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_ORoake/pseuds/Elaine_ORoake





	Alarm Clock

Meg put her head under the pillow and groaned.

“Not again!” She slammed her fist on the bed as for the 4th time that week she was ripped out of a pleasant dream by the sound of loud beeping.

Meg squeezed the pillow around her head as tight and as hard as she could, but she could still hear that damn noise.

“That’s it. Somebody is gonna die today,” she growled as she got up from the former cocoon of peace that was her bed.

She quickly slipped into some sandals and stomped angrily out the door. She really didn’t give a damn that she was only wearing a long t-shirt and comfortable cotton shorts, she was pissed and when Meg Masters from Management was pissed she could terrify anyone even if she was wearing a clown suit.

Meg didn’t have the patience for the elevator so she angrily marched down the stairs, the loud ringing was still audible and Meg was surprised that she was the only one in the apartment building who was doing anything about it.

Meg quickly counted the door numbers to reach the apartment that was right under hers.

She pounded on the door. “Hey! Open up!” she screamed as she kept pounding on the door. The loud wailing of the alarm clock stopped and a few moments later the door opened.

A scruffy looking dark haired man yawned as he opened the door in his old college shirt and sweats. When he managed to open his eyes he could see Meg.

Meg couldn’t deny he was a cutie, but she wasn’t that impressed. “Hey asshole I’m trying to sleep and that god awful alarm clock of yours is keeping me up.”

“Excuse you, but I’m trying to wake up so I can get to my job. Sorry if I’m not allowing you to sleep until noon.” The blue eyed stranger wasn’t sympathetic to Meg and that made the petite brunette want to hit him.

“I have the night shift and it’s five in the morning. Can you at least not have an alarm clock that’s so bothersome?”

The man looked at her in frustration. “Listen, miss, I’m a heavy sleeper and it takes really loud noises to wake me up and I just started and I can’t afford to be late.”

“Are you kidding me? Just get those alarm clocks where you can plug in headphones.” Meg actually wanted to hit him. This man was sent from Hell to ruin her life by sleep deprivation.

“I’ve never even heard of those!”

“Oh. My. Gosh. They sell them at the IKEA down the street. I will take you there myself and that damn alarm clock of yours better not bother me again,” Meg growled threateningly.

“Fine. I’ll meet you here at noon.”

“Fine!”

“And maybe we could get lunch afterwards!” he yelled with a mean glare.

“Great! Shopping makes me hungry!” she yelled back at him with her menacing eyes.

“It’s a date then!” he screamed as he slammed the door in her face.

Meg gave a loud frustrated groan before heading back to her apartment to see if she could get a few hours shut eye.


End file.
